banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whips Sphere
The Whips Sphere is a Martial Sphere that focuses on using whips. Proficiency Those who choose the Whips Sphere gain proficiency with Whips. Core Ability Whip Master (Ex) Gain Improved Trip as a bonus feat. You can deal lethal damage with a whip and can also damage creatures regardless of their armor or natural armor bonus. In addition, you threaten all spaces within 5 ft. of yourself and do not provoke an attack of opportunity while making an attack with a whip. As a standard action, you may use your whip to manipulate an unattended object up to 15 ft. away as if you were adjacent to it. You are limited to manipulations you could accomplish in a single move action using only one hand. At +10 base attack bonus, you instead threaten all spaces within 10 ft. of yourself. Whip Talents Choke (Ex) When you grapple an enemy with the whip, you can choke them, causing them to lose 2 rounds of breath per round you maintain the grapple. You require Grappling Whip to gain this talent. Conditioning Whip (Ex) When you make an attack of opportunity against an enemy, you can expend your Martial Focus to condition their psyche. Next time they attempt to do something that would provoke an attack of opportunity from you, they must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 your level + your Dex modifier) or lose their action entirely out of fear. This is a mind-affecting ability. Death Spiral (Ex) You may expend your Martial Focus as an attack action to use your whip to attack all enemies within 5 ft radius. Disarming Focus (Ex) Gain Improved Disarm as a bonus feat. Whenever you successfully perform a disarm maneuver against an enemy, you may regain Martial Focus as a swift action. Dominate (Ex) You may perform a Coup de Grace with your whip, but choose to instead knock the creature to 0 HP and unconscious instead of killing them. Dragging Whip (Ex) When you grapple an enemy with the whip, you can perform a drag maneuver, pulling the enemy towards you. You require Grappling Whip to gain this talent. Friction Whip (Ex) So long as you have Martial Focus, you can build friction with the strikes of your whip, dealing 1 fire damage with each attack. For every +5 B.A.B. you have, this fire damage increases by +1. Grappling Whip (Ex) So long as you have Martial Focus, you treat all whips you hold as if they had the grappling special property. Pendulum Strike (Ex) So long as you have Martial Focus, you can move 10 ft in any direction after making an attack. If the attack was successful, this movement provokes no attacks of opportunity. Snatch (Ex) So long as you have Martial Focus, you can perform Steal maneuvers from a range using your whip. You may use your attack roll in place of CMB to perform such maneuvers. Furthermore, if you succeed a disarm check, you may expend your Martial Focus as an immediate action to bring the Disarmed weapon to you. If you have a free hand open, you may catch the disarmed weapon. Otherwise, it lands in a space of your choice within 5 ft. Staggering Whip (Ex) You may expend your Martial Focus as an attack action in order to make the hit target Staggered for 1 round. Startling Whip (Ex) So long as you have Martial Focus, you can use your attack roll in place of Intimidate in order to Demoralize an opponent. Thunder Crack (Ex) You can expend your Martial Focus to cause your attack to let out a deafening crack, deafening your foe. If you strike your foe with this attack, they are deafened for 1 round. For every +7 B.A.B. you have, this duration increases by 1 extra round. Tornado (Ex) You can expend your Martial Focus as a standard action to create a tornado around you with your whip. You gain partial concealment against all ranged attacks for 1 round, and any melee attacks made against you provoke a free attack of opportunity against you (This AoO does not count against your normal total). Tripping Focus (Ex) Whenever you successfully perform a trip maneuver against an enemy, you may regain Martial Focus as an swift action. Whipsaw (Ex) You may expend your Martial Focus as an attack action to use your whip to attack all enemies within a 15 ft cone of you. Whip Swing (Ex) So long as you have Martial Focus, you can use your whip to latch onto a suitable surface (GM's discretion) and use it to swing (without the need of a skill check) as a move action, or as part of a run, charge, or withdraw.Category:Martial Spheres